Anti-sex
The movement, attitude, and/or tradition of initiating force against sexual freedom. the rest of this article is originally a COPY of an OLDER EDITION of an article on Wikipedia. To some advocates of the philosophy of sex-positivity, the traditional and still dominant view of sex in Western culture. According to these advocates, traditional Christian views of sex define traditional Western values in relation to this subject. However, most organized religions in the history of the world have had at least some restrictions on sex, often demanding the obligatory initiation of force or violence to prevent or punish forbidden sex acts. This was often the case even in less technologically advanced cultures and societies, such as those in Africa, Australia, Oceania, and the pre-Columbian Americas, but especially true in Eurasia. It seemed to gradually become stricter as one traveled west: India was stricter than Japan and China, with the Middle East being even stricter yet. But no place was more sex-negative than Christian Europe during the Middle Ages. To those who are sex-negative, also known as antisexualist, prude, puritan, Victorian, and prohibitionist, sex is often seen as the root of all evil, or else as something too sacred to allow casual or irreverant exercise of. They see the minds, souls, and bodies of people as belonging to God (or gods), or else, to their spouses, families, communities, nations, civilizations, or humanity as a whole. Some proponents of sex-positivity claim that under the Western, Christian tradition, sex is seen as a destructive force except when it is redeemed by the saving grace of procreation, and sexual pleasure is seen as sinful. Sexual acts are ranked hierarchically, with marital heterosexuality at the top of the hierarchy and masturbation, homosexuality, transsexuality, and other sexualities that deviate from societal norms closer to the bottom. Medicine and psychiatry are said to have also contributed to sex-negativity, as they may, from time to time, designate some forms of sexuality that appear on the bottom of this hierarchy as being pathological (see Mental illness). 2 However, Western societies which predate Christian influence, such as ancient Greece, have often endorsed forms of sexuality that strongly conflict with Christian beliefs. For instance, Socrates, certainly not the most libertine of the Greek writers, supports homosexuality: Let no one whom he soldier has a mind to kiss refuse to be kissed by him while the expedition lasts. So that if there be a lover in the army, whether his love be youth or maiden, he may be more eager to win the prize of valour.3 An emerging chorus of voices from sex-positive theorists who are people of color has provided animportant contribution to the movement, giving substance to the power anaylsis of sex-positivity at the intersection of race/culture, gender, sexuality, class, nationality, and spirituality. Farajaje-Jones (2000) highlighted the connection between white supremacist ideology and what he termed "erotophobia" saying: The fear of the erotic and of its power, has therefore played a powerful role in shaping institutionalized White supremacy's vision of what it means to be African, to be Black. African is wild, hot, savage, beastlike, libidinal, primal; in short, the African is the very embodiment of all that the dominating culture sees as evil and in need of being policed and controlled. (p.331)4 Criticism ---- Some advocates of relational views of human sexuality claim that sex-positivists have invented sex-negativity as a "Straw man argument" against which they can assert a sex-positivity.5 In this view, human sexuality is regarded only as an expression of love between two people. Thus, from this perspective, pornography, masturbation, and other aspects of sex-positivity are regarded as degradations of human sexuality with a tendency to destroy romantic love and promote "heartless" physical hedonism. Morality in Media, a prominent advocacy organization in the Anti-pornography movement, articulates this viewpoint: "The pornography business takes the beauty of real love and converts it into soulless, commercialized slime. The porn-fighters protect healthy sexuality with the key ingredients of love, tenderness, commitment, and the privacy of intimate moments." 1 There is allegedly an acknowledged link between the use of pornography, and the subsequent commission of sexual crimes, in a vast majority of cases by men.2 See also * Antisexualism * Force-initiation * Misanthropology * Moralism * Prudery * Sexualism * Victimless crime For contrast, compare Sex-positivism. References 1. ^ Queen, Carol (1997). Real Live Nude Girl: Chronicles of Sex-Positive Culture. Pittsburgh (Cleis Press). ISBN 1-57344-073-6 2. ^ Rubin, Gayle (1984). Thinking Sex: Notes for a Radical Theory of the Politics of Sexuality. In Carole S. Vance (Ed.), Pleasure and Danger: exploring female sexuality, pp. 267–319. Boston (Routledge & Kegan Paul). ISBN 0-7100-9974-6 3. ^ Plato, Republic, translated by Benjamin Jowett. line 8823 4. ^ Farajaje-Jones, E. (2000). Holy fuck. In K. Kay, J. Nagle, & B. Gould (Eds.), Male Lust: Pleasure, Power, and Transformation (pp. 327-335). New York: Harrington Park Press. 5. ^ Morality in Media: "When porn defenders challenge obscenity law enforcement, here's how to answer them", Section 11 External links * Society for Human Sexuality * Center for Sex and Culture * Institute for Advanced Study of Human Sexuality * Woodhull Freedom Foundation * The Institute for 21st Century Relationships - promotes open marriage acceptance * National Coalition for Sexual Freedom * Black Funk - a sexual cultural center for people of color